1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a data transceiver, and, in particular, to a packet transmitted in a data transceiver.
2. Related Art
Data transceivers with high speed serial transmission are widely used in the computers and communication systems.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional data transceiver 1 is connected between the electrical physical layer 20 and data link layer 21.
For example, a plurality of packets PAKs from the electrical physical layer 20 are respectively transmitted in the channels of data transceiver 1. The packet PAK may be a TLP (Transaction Layer Packet) or a DLLP (Data link layer packet) in a PCI Express system. Due to the transmission differences exist within the channels, the packets PAKs should be respectively delayed for a certain of delay time for eliminating the transmission differences. After the delay transmission, the packets PAKs are synchronously output to the data link layer 21.
However, the power is consumed due to the delay transmission, especially while a logic idle symbol (i.e. defined as “00”) exists in the packet. The logic idle symbol will not be actually executed, but it still should be processed to maintain the normal operation of the data transceiver 1.
Consequently, it is one of the important subjects to provide a data transceiver with low power consumption.